


when the raindrops come tumbling

by MagicaLyss



Series: Bluer Than The Sky (Whumptober 2019) [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kidnapped Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Sacrificing Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Whumptober Day Twelve - "Don't Move"“I wanna go home,” she says. It’s not the first time she’s asked for it, but Peter can’t give her anything.“I know, honey, I know. I promise Dad’s going to find us, okay? We just have to be patient,” Peter tells her, hating the tears that spring to her eyes and her little fists curling into his t-shirt.She nods, resting her cheek against his chest, curling up tightly against him.The guilt washes over him for what feels like the thousandth time, feeling her shiver against him and a wet patch bloom on his t-shirt from her tears. He doesn’t know what to do.





	when the raindrops come tumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of psychological, i guess? Morgan and Peter are kidnapped by bad dude :/ no happy ending sorry   
kinda based it off a scene in Tangled,,,,, oops

Tugging his little sister close to his chest, Peter tries his best to stay calm. There’s a camera trained on them, directly across from them, light blinking red. A laptop is propped open beside it, a reflection of the two of them, live for anybody to see. Comments constantly pouring through the sidebar, but the laptop is too far for Peter to read any of it.  
  


It’s vaguely comforting to know that there are plenty of people watching them, hopefully all positive comments. That there has to be people searching for them if there’s this many people commenting.  
  


But, on the other hand, it means Peter can’t risk trying to escape. Even for Morgan. He has to protect his secret identity or else he’s risking endangering _everyone _in the future if people know he’s Spider-Man.  
  


Plus, it’s not like he can really do much. Nobody’s been into the room since they were brought here. It’s been at least two days since they were taken from their weekly hangout. This time, they were on the way to the zoo on Sunday when a car had slammed into Peter’s.  
  


Now, Peter’s concussed, injured, and it’s been at least two days since he’s eaten or slept. His abilities aren’t going to get him very far. He’s too woozy to even try and access his strength.  
  


Morgan curls up against his chest, accidentally kneeing him in the bruised ribs, but he doesn’t flinch. He doesn’t want to scare Morgan more than she already is.  
  


“I wanna go home,” she says. It’s not the first time she’s asked for it, but Peter can’t give her anything.  
  


“I know, honey, I know. I promise Dad’s going to find us, okay? We just have to be patient,” Peter tells her, hating the tears that spring to her eyes and her little fists curling into his t-shirt.  
  


She nods, resting her cheek against his chest, curling up tightly against him.  
  


The guilt washes over him for what feels like the thousandth time, feeling her shiver against him and a wet patch bloom on his t-shirt from her tears. He doesn’t know what to do.  
  


  
*

The door swings open and Morgan curls against Peter’s chest, knowing Peter will keep her safe from whatever threats the man offers.  
  


“There’s no sound on the stream,” the man starts. “So don’t even bother trying to describe what I look like. It’s pointless.”  
  


Morgan hides her face in the crook of Peter’s neck, little arms clinging to his shoulders. The man stays behind the camera, watching them over the tripod.  
  


They’re in a bedroom, Peter can guess. Propped up against a blank wall, little scratches in the white paint from moving furniture. The floor is an old hardwood, dented and chipped. There’s a bed underneath the window, curtains drawn. The bed is made but looks like nobody’s slept in it for a very long time. Like how Peter’s bed looked after he returned from the snap.  
  


There’s a closet, doors shut and handle rusted. But otherwise, the room is empty.  
  


Peter’s hands and ankles are chained to the wall, but the chains are long enough that he can still hold Morgan against him. Morgan isn’t tied up at all, thankfully. If she had been, Peter wouldn’t have cared about his secret identity. He would’ve snapped them in a heartbeat.  
  


“What do you want from us?” Peter demands, not wanting to scare Morgan, but not wanting to be obedient to whatever the man has in store. “Why are you doing this?”  
  


The man clicks his tongue a few times, fishing a set of keys out of his jean pockets. “My children died during the blip. My children, my wife, _everything. _It’s all gone.”  
  


“Okay, man, listen,” Peter says, keeping his cool despite the ache at hearing about the things that happened while he was gone. He hates it. “That’s not on us. I was gone, she wasn’t alive when it happened initially. What do we have to do with any of this?”  
  


Rolling his eyes, the man starts pacing the length of the bedroom. Floorboards creaking dangerously underneath his heavy steps. Peter takes note of the hollowness. They’re probably on a second story then.  
  


“I don’t care about that,” he says, keys jangling with every step. “I just want my children back.”  
  


“I’m not really into the whole necromancy thing, man.” Peter shrugs, wincing when Morgan’s fingernails dig into his skin at the movement.  
  


The man snarls, spinning on them and jabbing a finger in their direction. “Shut up!”  
  


Peter lifts his hands in surrender. He doesn’t want his nervous rambling to get Morgan hurt. He lets his hands drop back to Morgan when she makes a muffled noise of fear against his shoulder.  
  


Smiling suddenly, the man continues, “My children are gone. I understand that. I’m not… I’m not crazy, but my boy. My beautiful boy was just about your age, son. And my daughter…”  
  


The young superhero can’t stop himself this time. “We can’t replace your children, dude. That’s- That’s kinda fucked up. We have our own family-”  
  


“No!” he shouts, slamming his fist against the wall. The wood groans violently, threatening to collapse under his anger. “No! I _deserve _it. I was a great father. I went to all their games and all their award ceremonies. I had thousands saved up for their college tuitions. I did _everything _for them.”  
  


Peter tightens his grip on Morgan, scared that the man’s anger will be taken out on them, but he levels his gaze. “I’m sorry for your loss, but you can’t just replace your children with us. You need to move on with your life. It sucks, I know, but-”  
  


“Shut up!” the man yells. He rips a pocketknife out of his pocket and brandishes it at them. “Shut up or I’ll _make _you shut up!"  
  


Peter doesn’t let the fear show. “I know it sucks, okay? I’ve lost a lot of people in my life. I know it’s hard, but we’re just kids. She’s just a kid. She wants to go home to her mom and dad. If you have _any_ compassion, if you really did love your kids, you’ll know this isn’t right. You can imagine how scared her dad is right now. You won’t make him go through what you’ve went through, will you?”  
  


The man rolls his eyes. “Tony Stark doesn’t deserve _anything_. He’s a liar and a war profiteer pretending to be a hero. If he really cared, maybe my family wouldn’t be gone.”  
  


The anger bubbles up inside him, but he pushes it down. It’s pointless to be defending Tony right here, right now. He needs a plan. He needs to figure this out.  
  


“If he cared,” the man continues, “Don’t you think he would’ve rescued you by now? Don’t you think he would’ve found you?”  
  


With a bang, the man slams the laptop shut and turns off the camera. “I didn’t see a single comment from him. It’s not as hard as you’d think for a billionaire to track a livestream. If he cared, he’d be here.”  
  


Now that the camera’s off, Peter could use his powers. He could snap the chains. But the man has a knife and Morgan’s shaking against his chest. He can’t risk it.  
  


“Let her go,” Peter begs, throwing his dignity down the drain and letting the vulnerability show. “Please, she’s just a kid. She doesn’t deserve this. I’ll- I’ll stay. Just please let her go.”  
  


“I don’t just want Jack, I want Emma, too,” the man argues with a roll of his eyes. Now that the camera’s off, he’s able to stalk towards them. “But I have _you_ now and that’s all that matters.”  
  


Peter clenches his hands into fists, carefully shifting so Morgan’s behind him, tucked between his back and the wall. It’s probably uncomfortable, but he’d prefer to be between her and the man.  
  


“I’m going to be your dad now,” the man says, smiling a little hysterically. “I’m going to be your dad, you understand? This is going to work, okay?”  
  


“No, man, this isn’t going to work. She’s going home. I don’t care, okay? I’ll be your Jack if you let her go home,” Peter pleads, keeping one hand on Morgan’s ankle, the other in front of him to stop the man from getting closer.  
  


The man’s eyes narrow, face contemplative. “That’s all it would take?”  
  


“Yes,” Peter begs, hands shaking. He likes to think he knows what he’s doing, but he really, really doesn’t. “Yes. If you let her go, I swear to you, I’ll do anything you want. I’ll- I’ll be Jack and I won’t fight. I won’t fight you anymore. Forever, just like you want.”  
  


“Petey?” her voice is quiet and trembling, but Peter can’t take his attention away from the man. He squeezes her ankle, hoping to transfer some bravery to her.  
  


The man takes a step forward, knife dipping. “Forever?”  
  


“Forever. I won’t try to fight you. I won’t- I won’t try to escape. I’ll never ask you for anything. I just- please, let her go. I promise, just let her go. _Please._”  
  


Closing the knife and setting it down on the bed, the man nods. He takes Morgan by the arm and Peter has to fight every instinct in his body, screaming at him to grab her.  
  


“Don’t move,” the man says threateningly towards him. And then to Morgan, “Get out of here. I have to find a new location to take him.”  
  


“Petey,” Morgan says, turning to her brother instead. “Please, no. Don’t leave me.”  
  


It takes all of the energy he has to smile for Morgan. “It’s okay, honey. I need you to follow my instructions, though, okay? Can you do that? You need to be very brave for a few hours for me.”  
  


She nods, bottom lip quivering and tears falling down his face.  
  


“You’re going to go outside and you’re going to find the first person you see, okay? If there’s houses, knock on the door. If there’s cars, wave your arms. If there’s people walking, stop them. Tell them you need help. You remember Dad’s number?”  
  


Morgan nods. She had to memorize it a few years ago just in case she didn’t have any other way to contact him.  
  


“You call him, okay? Ask them for a phone and call Dad.”  
  


“Wha’ about you?” Morgan cries. “I don’t wanna go alone.”  
  


“You have to, Morgan. That’s why you need to be brave. I can’t go with you, but you only have to be brave until Dad finds you. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise.”  
  


The man’s tapping his foot impatiently, watching the interaction go down.  
  


Morgan finally nods and turns away. And then she’s gone, disappearing down the dark hallway.  
  


Peter just has to hope she can do it.  
  


He doesn’t care about what happens to him. He doesn’t care that the man is advancing on him with the knife. He doesn’t care that it might be the last time he ever sees his family. All he cares about is Morgan. She’s going to make it home. That’s the only thing that’s ever mattered.  
  


“Time to go, Jack.”  
  


“Yes, _Dad_.”   
  



End file.
